Majin Buu
Majin Buu''' '''is a Majin demon who originated from the Dragon Ball franchise. He also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening and The Beatles At The Literature Club. He appeared, alongside his brother Ashley Buu, as members of Character D's Hitman Team. Powers and Abilities Majin Buu is known to love candy, as well as destroying things. He is capable of using destruction energy, which allows him to instantly destroy incoming attacks. He is also quite a savage chap. History Backstory Unlike his older brother Ashley, Majin was not very fortunate with relationships. He had plenty of girlfriends, they just never often lasted longer than a day. Ashley often helped cheer Buu up when one of his relationships ended, and reassures Buu that one day, he will get a girlfriend that will never leave him. The Beatles At The Literature Club Majin Buu became a bitter rival towards Jean Pierre Polnareff after Buu went out with Nico Yazawa, who Polnareff had a huge crush on. After Peter asked Majin Buu if he was going out with Nico, he said "Yeah, why? Are you after her?", to which Peter replied "No, but somebody else is". To get revenge, Polnareff asked Shoto if he could kill Buu. Shoto agreed to this, but asked Peter Tagg if he could assist in the death in case Majin Buu was too powerful, which Peter agreed to. The next day, Luke and Peter were playing football at lunchtime. Suddenly, Majin Buu appeared, and asked Shoto if he could pass the ball to him. Luke told him he wouldn't, which for some reason really pissed off Buu. Eventually Luke did pass him the ball, which Buu picked up. In a state of fury, Buu destroyed the ball. However, unaware to Buu, the ball contained Ripple energy, which obliterated Buu. When Nico was informed about Buu's death, she didn't seem that bothered about it. The death of Majin Buu lead to the rise and fall of his brother, Ashley Buu. It also indirectly caused the death of Caitlin Buckley, who told Peter and Luke to "stop it". Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Majin and older brother Ashley Buu both decided to join Character D's Hitman Team. After Romell kills Ricardo and Charlie Charlie and saves Snowball and Sunset, Majin and Ashley are given the job of killing all three cats. They arrive in Trooper Village a day after Nicole Yazawa and Joseph get married. While there, they decide that killing Nicole would get them more attention than killing a few cats. Shortly after their arrival, Ashley fatally injures Sans and Papyrus, and kills Grace Yazawa. Majin kills Snowball and Sunset, but is killed by Romell in revenge. Despite Majin's death, Ashley manages to kill Nicole, and also fatally injuries Romell. Later on, Doc Kermit Frogglegg travels back to June 18th 2029 to prevent the deaths of Snowball and Sunset. He arrives in Trooper Village ten minutes before Ashley and Majin arrived, and took Snowball, Sunset, and Grace Yazawa to The Distant Spring, preventing their deaths. Minutes later, Ashley and Majin showed up, only to find Romell and the other cats are nowhere to be seen. They instead decide to kill Sans and Papyrus, and then both kill Nicole before being killed by Joseph. Trivia * Majin was based on Tom, one of Nicole Griffin's boyfriends. He didn't date Nicole for very long, being dumped by her a few days after they went out. Despite this, the fact that Tom dated Nicole at all was enough for him to get a character based on him. * Majin asking Luke to pass the ball was inspired by a real life event, in which Tom asked Luke to pass him the ball. His savage quote "Yeah, why? Are you after her?" was also inspired by a real line Tom said, asking if Luke wanted to date Nicole. * Majin and Ashley originally appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club and were not planned to appear in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. They were later added as Peter needed more characters for Character D's Hitman Team. * After the release of A Million Dreams, Peter took Majin and Ashley Buu to his high school and ripped them up. He then left the pieces of paper that used to be Majin and Ashley on the ground. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Character D's Hitman Team Category:Antagonists Category:Griffin Street Category:Griffin Street Academy Students Category:High Body Count Category:Real Life Characters Category:Buu Family Category:Griffin Family Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Characters created in 2018 Category:Killed by Joseph Yazawa Category:Killed by Romell Category:Meme Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Antagonists